The Bully
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Sharpay has been bullying Gabriella. Gabriella is getting fade up. Troy and Gabriella are no longer friends. But they are Fremeies. And they will be friends again, when she goes to Forks she faints and, then she wakes up with Edward or Troy by her side. But, that's a bit later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

"Troy, we are going on holiday in a few days." Gabriella said by her locker.

"I know, but why are you so happy?" Troy askes her with a smile.

"Because I get to spend time with you and my friends." She said so happily and they walked to class to see Ryan and Sharpay.

"Oh if it isn't the new girl who became so smart." She said so mean.

"Sharpay, quit picking on me. I only started yesterday and now your picking on me." She said unhappy. Sharpay had always picked on her ever since she arrived.

"Troy, I can't believe your with a little miss know it all." Sharpay said to Troy.

"Sharpay, she maybe stupid and smart but she'll never have someone picking on her." He said with an unhappy smile.

"Ryan, let's sit down, otherwise we'll be in trouble with Ms. Durbus." Sharpay said standing and then she went to sit with her brother.

"Ms. Durbus, it seems like some of us are late. And by us I mean Ms. Montez." She said with a lie.

"Ms. Durbus, I swear I was never late. Sharpay is lying." Gabriella said almost coming to tears.

"I know, that's why I am giving her a detention." Ms. Durbus said looking at Sharpay.

"It seems like Sharpay got a detention." Troy said talking to Chad.

"Dude, I know. She shouldn't have lied." Chad said in a shocking look.

"Well, she has always picked on Gabriella ever since she started here." Troy stated Chad with a look.

* * *

When Gabriella got home her mum got a phone call from the school saying that Gabriella was picked on again.

"The school phoned me and told me that you were picked on and that's about 2 times this week." Her said to her.

"Mum, I am getting fade up with her. She calls me a freak and she even bullys Troy." She said to her mum upset. It hurted her.

"I am going have to send you to a place so that you can talk about this." Her mum knew what to do.

"Hi, Troy." She said to him with a happy look.

"Hi, Gabriella." Troy said with a grin on his face.

"Troy, we shouldn't be friends any more. Because of what is happening." She said to Troy.

"Gabriella, why can't we be friends?" He questioned Gabriella.

"Because of Sharpay bullying me." She anwsered his question.

"I know. So now we're fremeies." He said. But she knew he would say that.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella woke the next realising that it was time for school. Her mum yelled up stairs to her, telling her that it was time for school.

"Gabriella, it is time for school. If Sharpay picks on you tell the teacher." Her mum told with honesty.

"Mum, you know I will tell the teacher. Or even my friends." Gabriella told her mum getting ready for school.

"Gabriella, before you go to school. Troy wants to see you." Her mum notified to her. As she walked out into the car waiting for Gabriella.

When her mum dropped her of at school. Gabriella saw Sharpay walk right up to her and, then she walked passed her.

"Mum, it is going to be a very long day for me." She said notifying her mum, she walked into the class.

"Hey, Sharpay." Troy said to her as she walked pass him to sit down.

* * *

At lunchtime Sharpay went up and pushed Gabriella to the ground. Gabriella started to cry. And someone went to help her of the ground.

"Gabriella, you should stay out of Sharpay's way." Ryan said with a warning and walked away to go and sit with Sharpay.

"Ryan, you should really get a life and Sharpay should get a life as well." She told him with an angry look on her face.

"Ryan, just stay out of Gabriella's way and Gabriella I know we're frenemies. But I couldn't help sticking up for you." Troy said with wisdom. When lunch time had finished Gabriella and Troy went to class. But they both set in their seats in silence.

While Ms. Durbus gaved out some homework to do at home. Sharpay started to throw some paper at Gabriella.

"Sharpay, stop throwing paper at Gabriella." Ms. Durbus told her with a yelling voice at her. Before going back to teach the class.

* * *

When it was hometime Gabriella went home and told her mum that she was bullied again. Her mum was a bit sad because if it goes on for too long. Gabriella could die.

"Gabriella, I was bullied when I was your age and I know what it feels like." Her mum was right. Her mum has been there before.

"Why did you not tell me that before?" Gabriella questioned her mum.

"Because I was scared and it was the truth." Her mum told her before leaving the room to cook some dinner for them both.

"Mum, if you need me. I'll be in my room." She said before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

Gabriella headed up stairs to look out side her window. Someone was running through the trees and it ran at vampire speed.

"Gabriella, what happened with you at school?" Edward Cullen asked her nicely.

"Sharpay pushed me down at school, Edward." She cried out to Edward.

"Alice, do think we'll be able to ask Carlisle to move here?" He asked Alice with a confession.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, Carlisle said we can move here." Alice said to Edward with a grin.

"So, what happened with Troy? You and Troy Bolton use to be friends." Edward said to Gabriella with a statement.

"The reason why I am not friends with Troy. Was because I was keeping him out of trouble. Sharpay started to bully him." She stated to him, when her mum called her downstairs to go and get her dinner.

"Who were you talking to, Gabby?" Her mum asked her before sitting to eat her dinner.

"Mum, I was talking to Edward Cullen. He dropped by." Gabriella said while she ate her dinner.

"Did he?" Her mum questioned her.

"Yes, he gonna help me with some things." Gabriella said before getting up out of her seat to put her plate away into the sink.

"One of your friends is dropping by tonight." Her mum said before stating the obvious.

"Who is it that are dropping by?" She asked her mum.

"Taylor is dropping by tonight." Her said before she even left the room to put her plate away into the sink.

* * *

Gabriella went up to her room and went onto her laptop. Sharpay was talking about her behind her back. To her friend.

"Mum, I think you should her a look at this." Gabriella said in shock to her mum. Her mum walked into her bedroom.

"Taylor, why is Sharpay bullying her?" Her mum questioned her friend who was sitting on Gabriella's bed.

"It started when she started at East High. Troy became Gabriella's best friend. Then Sharpay just lost it." Taylor said straight out loud.

"Gabriella, it was never your fault." Taylor said with a sad look on her face.

"Taylor, how could it be my fault? When it is Sharpay." Gabriella gave a statement look to Taylor.

"I know, but it is so hurtful for you to her bullying you." She said with a tear falling down her face.

* * *

The morning Gabriella got out of bed and went down for her breakfast. After breakfast had finished she got into her mum's car and headed straight for school. Her mum dropped her of and went back home.

"Troy, thank you for sticking up for me at lunchtime." She thanked him with a little smile, before they both walked of into the class.

"Watch where your going dork." Sharpay said to Gabriella with a smirk and, then she walked over to her table.

"Sharpay, stop bullying her. You are just making things worse for her." Jason said to her standing up out of his sit.

"Well, I still hate her." Sharpay said with a smirk at Gabriella.

* * *

"Edward, why is she making my life harder?" She asked him with a confessive look on her face, before he walked over to her bed.

"Gabriella, you don't have to listen to her. She will know what she had done." He said to her with a stated look upon his face. Before leaving his room.

"I know I don't. But she doesn't care. If you ask her." She told him with a suggestion. Following him downstairs in to the front room.

"If I wanted to. She will just give it a no." He said with a confession to her.

"Edward, you should stick around for long. She'll probably be needing your help." Her mum confessed him and he will be sticking around. To help and guide her, wherever she will go.

"I will be staying around in Albuquerque to help you and your daughter. Carlisle said I should take all the time I need." He said with a gaze at Gabriella. Before he walked out the front room and went to the door.

"Bye, Edward." Gabriella said with a wave at him before shutting the front door.

* * *

Later that night Troy phoned Gabriella and told her that Sharpay was over at his house talking to him. Gabriella put her phone down.

"Troy is no longer my friend, mum. What am I going to do?" Gabriella said before going to the kitchen. Troy had betrayed her.

"Gabby, this was never your fault. He betrayed you and then he walked out of your life." Her mum said with a sad look. Knowing that things are just going to get worse, if it gets too out of hand.

"Mum, before I go to bed. Can I phone Chad?" She asked her mum intelligently. Her mum nodded yes.

"Thank you, mum." She thanked her mum and, then she went up stairs to her bedroom.

"Hi, Mrs. Danforth is Chad home?" She asked Chad's mum politely.

"Yes, he is home. I'll get him. Chad, your friend is on the phone." His mum said giving him the phone.

"Hello, Gabriella." He said greeting her on the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day of school Gabriella ran downstairs and ate her toast and her mum drove her to school. She got out of the car and walked in. Troy walked right pass her in the hallway.

"Hey, Shar." Troy said walking into class with her. Gabriella walked into class and went up to try to talk to him. But he was to busy listening to Sharpay.

"Troy, how's it going man?" Zeke asked him.

"It's going good, mate." He told zeke before going to sit down at his table.

"Ryan, Gabriella is a little miss no-body." She whispered to him walking pass to sit down. But Gabriella heard it out loud.

"Hey, Troy." She said try to communicate with him.

"Hey, freak." Troy said to her, all Gabriella could of said to was that you betrayed me. But instead she just wish it was a dream. But, then she realised that it wasn't a dream.

"Troy, you betrayed me. Why did you phone me last night?" She said to him, before going to sit down at her table.

"Wait, Gabriella, it was never like that. Just let me explain the reason why I am friends with Sharpay is because she had known me for a long time now." He said going to sit in front of Chad.

"Troy, I am getting tired of your excuses and you have nothing to explain." She said furiously at him.

* * *

At lunchtime Taylor went up to talk to Chad about Troy and why they aren't friends with each other any more. Everything in Gabriella's life was turned upside down.

"What has Sharpay done now?" Jordan asked Gabriella.

"Sharpay has turned Troy to her side and, now he won't even notice me. He called me a freak." She yelled at him and ran off crying.

"Gabriella, why are you crying?" Bella asked her calmly.

"Because Sharpay is making my life harder and I don't what to do, Bella." She cried out to Bella.

"Jessica, we to talk some sense into Troy." She said to Jessica walking out of the girl's toilet.

Gabriella followed behind them and all three of them walked straight up to Troy. Waiting for to stop talking to Sharpay and Jessica started to talk to him about Gabriella.

"Troy, you need to think more outside the box. Your leaving Gabriella out of your life." She told he generiously and, went over to talk with Gabriella.

"Gabriella, go over there to talk to him." Bella said pushing Gabriella over to Troy.

"Hey, loser." Troy said to her. He had truly turned on to Sharpay's side.

"Troy, I getting fade up with you and Sharpay always being mean to." She said running away from him.

"Troy, look what you and Sharpay did. Gabriella might have been a good friend to her. But, instead you just hurted her." Jason said to Troy walking away from him.

* * *

Then three period started and Sharpay said to that she is going to Lava Springs for the whole summer. Troy wanted to friends with Gabriella. But he just wasn't meant to be friends with Gabriella. But, he got an idea. He was going to pretend to be Gabriella's friend.

"Troy, what are you thinking about?" Sharpay asked him politely.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about Lava Springs and my best friend, which happens to be you, Sharpay." Troy said walking off to find Chad.

"Chad, I need you to do something for me. Hit Gabriella." He told Chad and he ran off. To talk to Sharpay.

"Okay, FYI, I would so not hit Gabriella. Because she is a good friend to me." Chad said walking off to find Taylor.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that Gabriella went home to her mum. Her mum was waiting for Gabriella coming through the door. Gabriella came in and sat on a chair.

"Mum, I went to talk to Troy, but he did talk to me." She told her mum getting out of seat, to go up to her bedroom.

"Gabby, Troy was your best friend and he betrayed you." Her mum said going up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I know. But he let me down and now he has forgotten me." She said walking from her room. To Gabriella's room.

"Gabriella, sometimes it is okay if things were left alone." Her mum told her as she got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to make their down, before sitting at her table.

"Mum, Edward is coming over to see me tonight." Gabriella said walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Gabriella, I think you should go to Forks. To get away from here." Her mum said and she agreed to go to Forks.

"I know what choice do we have." Gabriella said her mum before going back upstairs to bedroom to meet Edward standing by her bed.

"Hi, Gabriella." He said greeting her with a smile.

"Hi, Edward. My mum said I should go to Forks." Gabriella said to him nicely, then he walked over to hug her.

"Did she?" Edward questioned her.

"Yes, she did." She told him before getting of her bed to go downstairs to get her dinner. Her mum was putting the dinner on to the table.

* * *

The next day Gabriella got out of her bed and got into her mum's car. She went into school and saw Troy walking over to her. She could see Sharpay following him. But then they walked pass her.

"Hey, loser." Sharpay yelled to Gabriella.

"know you are a loser, Sharpay." Gabriella said to Sharpay. Sharpay gave her a pleasant look, before walking away to class. Gabriella had a thought: I wonder when this nightmare is going to end. But truly and sadly it wasn't going to end for her.

"Gabriella, I am sorry that I turned my back on you." Troy said with a said look upon her face.

"Troy, I don't care about your sorry. Because at the end of the day. You will make my harder than it already is." She said before walking of to class.

"Hi, Miss. Jasmine." Troy said just before he set down in his seat.

"Oh, well if it isn't miss loser sitting at her table." Sharpay said to Gabriella before going to sit in her seat at the table.

"Sharpay, stop bullying. What have I ever done to you to make you hate me?" She said with an almost cry.

"Let's see shall we. You took my best friend Troy." She said pleasantly to her with a look.

"I never took any one from you." Gabriella said running out of the classroom.

* * *

At lunchtime people started talking about Gabriella. Gabriella wish it all could fade away. She ran of apart from her friend Chad. He cared he really should stick up for her.

"Gabriella, come here." Chad saw her crying against the wall.

"Chad, why do I feel so hopeless? Troy has let me down by not telling Sharpay of." She cried out to him.

"Gabriella, your not hopeless. The only one that is hopeless is Sharpay." He said trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you, Chad. Your the only that I could count on." She said and stopped crying, she went back to sit with her friends.

"I always knew you could." Chad said with a smile.

"Gabriella, you could always count on good friends." Jessica said to her with a giving smile.

"I know. My mum said I might become a surfer." Gabriella said to with a smile.


	6. AN

I am away to Stove Mandeville for 3 nights. I will be back on Friday 5th of April. I won't be able to post another chapter for 3 nights. But I will post another one on Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

Troy woke up to his alarm and went down to his car. And droved to school, then he got out of his car and then walked over to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, can you please talk to me?" He said to her with a sad look upon his face. But she just walked away from him and went into the classroom.

"Troy, the reason why she ain't talking to. Is because you've changed over to Sharpay's side." Taylor told him before walking off to class.

"Troy, I am getting tired of being your friend." Sharpay said un-pleasantly to him. Before walking over to sit down at her table which was in front of Ryan.

"I am glad, I don't have to be friends with you any more." Troy said to her when he was sitting at his table looking at Gabriella who was sitting way at the back.

"Taylor, why is Troy staring at me?" She questioned her, before completely going silent as Miss, Durbus walked into the classroom.

* * *

Later that after Gabriella had a phone call from North High School. Telling that she was invited for the whole summer. She told her mum and her mum was proud that she was accept to the school.

"Gabriella, this is a huge deal for the summer." Her mum said before going to her bedroom to tell her dad the good news.

"Edward, how are you?" She asked him nicely.

"Gabriella, I have been good." He told her as he was going to go back home.

"Bye, Edward, will I see you around?" She asked him as he turned around to nodd yes.

"Yes, you will see me around, Gabriella." He told her before he ran through the forest.

"Gabriella, dinner is ready." Her mum shouted up to her. Gabriella ran down stairs to get her dinner and sat at their table.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella woke up and gaved a yawn. Then she got dressed for another day at school. She got downstairs and out the. Then she got into the car.

"Gabriella, I see Troy coming over here to talk to you, Gabriella." Her mum told in surprise before driving of to go back home.

"Troy, what are you doing over here and talking to me?" Gabriella said before walking of into the school and then into her class.

"Gabriella, wait Sharpay's not my friend any more." He said running after her.


	8. Quick update for Friday

I made a quick up date for Friday when I come home. Gabriella and Troy will be friends again, if time could tell. But, Troy has been trying to talk to her. She is ignoring him at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Sharpay got out of her pink bed and got to her window, then she opened her bedroom to let in light. She then went and got dressed for school and went down stairs to get her brother Ryan out of his bed. She told him to get dress for school.

"Ryan, it's time to get up." She yelled to him before going outside to wait on Ryan coming out to her car. He got downstairs to her car, Then he got in it.

She drived him to school and Ryan got out. He got into school and walked straight over to his locker. Sharpay walked into school and walked pass Troy who was with Gabriella.

"Hey, Troy, do you mind sitting with me and Ryan at lunchtime?" Sharpay asked him and he nodded no to her, then he walked away from her, because it was time to go to class. Sharpay walked in from behind him.

"Troy, what do mean by 'no'?" She asked with a confused face and he told her the reason why he didn't want to sit with her at lunchtime.

* * *

Later that afternoon Sharpay went up to Ryan and started to talk about Gabriella. Then Gabriella walked passed her.

"Gabriella, you didn't think I would walk up to you." Sharpay said to her in surprise and gave a smirk to her. Gabriella ran of to the girls toilet.

"Gabriella, stop crying and come sit with us. Troy is waiting on us." Taylor said almost walking out of the girls toilet . She wiped her tears from her eyes and went to sit with Troy and Chad.

"Taylor, can I talk to Gabriella?" Troy asked from behind her.

"Gabriella, you have to talk to him." Said Taylor with a smile on her face, before leaving Troy to talk to her.

"Okay, she leaves alone with the boy." Gabriella whispered to herself as Troy walked up to her.

"Gabriella, look, I am sorry that I defriended you." He said with an almost tear running down his face.

"Troy, I needed sometime to think about this and you haven't been a good friend." She said not facing him and just walked away from him.

* * *

Later that day the lesson started and Troy tried to talk to Gabriella again, but she didn't answer him. She didn't want to get trouble.

"Troy, be quite or do you want to get into trouble?" Miss. Durbus said with a warning and he just sat in silence.

"Miss. Durbus, I am sorry that I spoke during the lesson." Troy said to her with a sad look upon his face, before going back to silence. When the lesson had finished Troy waited out side the classroom for Gabriella to come out of the door.

"Gabriella, why won't you talk to me?" Troy asked her with a sad look on his face and she didn't answer him, then she walked away from his locker and went to her mums car.

"Mum, I didn't speak to Troy and he a has been trying to talk to me." Gabriella said as her mum drived away from her school.

"Gabriella, I know. He betrayed you." Her mum said to her while driving the car to their house.


	10. The Friday Delay Because of The Internet

I am sorry for the 3 day delay. I was supposed to update date my story on Friday. But my internet was down for 3 days. I am really sorry that I couldn't make a straight head line for the story. But I could update it for tomorrow morning. I was on this hoilday with my 2 brothers and my dad. We went to stoke Mandeville. And I got more ideas to put into to the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's one of my latest chapter

The next day Gabriella woke up and went to door, then she opened it. Troy tried to call her, but she wouldn't answer him. So, she left the door open and Troy went into the house.

"Gabriella, please talk to me. I miss you talking to me." He said before walking over to her.

"Troy, you were my friend to begin with, but I don't know, if I could talk to you." She explain to him with what she had thought to say to him, as she walked of to go downstairs.

"Mum, I am waiting in my bedroom for some food to eat before I go to bed." She said going back up the stairs to her bedroom. Troy told her he was going to sleep over at Sharpay's house for the night.

"Gabriella, I am staying over at Sharpay's house." He said before going out side to the tree and droved to Sharpay's house.

"Why Troy?" She said in her thoughts before her mum told her to go downstairs to the kitchen.

"Coming mum." She said running down the stairs into the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night Sharpay opened her door and Troy went into her house. Ryan was sitting in his bedroom watching TV, then Troy and Sharpay went to sit with him on the couch. Sharpay got up and phoned Gabriella's phone, but Gabriella was to busy to answer the bully from her school. So, she went to sit with her brother Ryan and sat next to Troy.

"Troy, I thought you were Gabriella's friend?" She said with a confusion on her face and questioned the basketball dude.

"Sharpay, why don't keep that to yourself?" Troy suggested her and with that she just rolled her eyes, then she watched the TV. Ryan walked out into the kitchen to get some snacks.

"Ryan, I am going over to Gabriella's place." Sharpay said with a grin on her face.

"Why are you going to her house?" He asked and questioned her.

"Because she wants to prank her and pretend to be her friend." Troy said backing out of their convertion.

"Oh, that's why." Ryan said walking away from them both.

* * *

When Gabriella had finished eating her dinner, she went upstairs into her bedroom, realising that she left the door open and Sharpay was behind her. Gabriella was wondering what was going on.

"Sharpay, go away. Have you bullied me enough?" She cried out to Sharpay.

"Fine and I thought you and Troy were friends?" Sharpay said before leaving the room and went back to her. Just then after she left, Edward showed up and walked into her bedroom.

"Good evening." He said with a smile and she smiled back at him.

"Good evening to you, Edward." She said gazing at him.

"Alice said I had asked you something." He said in confession to her.

"Did she?" She asked him and, then she walked over to him in a trance.

"She did and I saw Sharpay go back home." He said to her and Rosalie turned out of no where.

* * *

The next of school. Gabriella walked over to her locker and Troy walked passed her to joined Sharpay who was standing by her locker. Gabriella walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sharpay, I talk to you later." He said turning around to face Gabriella.

"Troy, can you explain why you blew me off last night?" She said with a tear falling from her eye.

"Gabriella, I know I hurt your feelings, but I must get to class. I don't want to be tardy." He said walking away to go to class.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriella got up out of her bed and her mum told her to go to get some breakfast before she goes to school. She got to her mum's car and got into the school. She walked up to her locker and Troy walked up to her and gaved her a smile, as he walked across to Sharpay's locker.

"Troy, can I talk to you?" Gabriella asked him nicely. He turned to face her.

"Sure." He said before walking away from Sharpay.

"Troy, we need to have a talk. First of all you ditched me because of Sharpay." She cried out to him. He didn't know why he would do that to her. For no reasons.

"I know, I ditched you and blew you of guard, but we could try to be friends again." Troy said walking into class, to sit at his table.

"I would very much like that." She said with a happy smile.

* * *

Sharpay walked into the classroom and saw that Gabriella had become friends with Troy, but she walked up to her brother with a smile so lightly, but then she started to get a bit angry. Her brother was wondering what was going to happen when she got terribly mad at her best friend, Troy, but she couldn't argue with that.

"Gabriella, why don't you and Troy sit together at lunchtime?" Sharpay asked her, but she just ignored her and paid attention to Miss. Durbus.

"Is there something you wished to tell the class, Sharpay?" Miss. Durbus asked Sharpay and she nodded no.

"No, there's nothing, I wish to tell." She said slipping into silence.

"Good now, stay quite." Miss. Durbus said before going back into teaching the class again.

When it was luchtime Gabriella went to sit with her two best friends and Troy came to sit where Gabriella and her friends was sitting. So, he sat next to Gabriella.

"Troy, what are you planning on doing this summer?" Taylor asked him with a look.

"I am going with Sharpay to Lava Springs." He said before going back to eat his food.

"Gabriella, what are you planning on doing this summer?" Chad asked her with a grin and smile.

"I am visiting Forks, because I am going to see my dad. For the entire summer." She said before getting up out of her seat and putting her tray away.

* * *

The next day of school, Gabriella got up out of bed and ran downstairs to get some breakfast, before leaving to go to school, to see some of her friends. Troy walked behind her and asked why she was going to Forks.

"Gabriella, why are you going to Forks?" He asked questioning her.

"Because I have to work for my dad." She explain to him and turned away from him.

"Oh, well, I guess I have to go to Lava Springs with some of your friends." He said giving her a sad look.

"Troy, I can't go. Because you ditched me and I am giving you a second chance at friendship." She said before walking of to the lesson. Taylor walked up to Gabriella and asked her a question.

"Why are you not coming to Lava Springs?" She asking her gently. Gabriella was willingly to tell Taylor, why she wasn't going to Lava springs with a couple of her friends.

"Because I have to visit my dad and a couple of my friends live there." Gabriella said giving a straight face to Taylor, before walking away from her and went to sit at the table.

"Gabriella, why are you not coming to Lava Springs?" Sharpay asked her before going to sit in her seat.

"Because I am visiting my dad in Forks and a couple of my friends." Gabriella said going into silence as the teacher walked into the class with some information for Gabriella.


	13. Chapter 13

"I guess I will miss you, when you go to see your dad and your friends in Forks." Taylor said with a sad look upon her face, then she turned to sit behind Chad.

"I guess, I will be missing you as well, but what choice do I have." Gabriella said putting a straight face to Taylor. Little did she know that she was going to see a couple of friends, who had visited her one night. Before leaving to go back home to Forks, to see Carlisle. Miss. Durbus walked into the class with some information for him.

"Gabriella, your mum phoned the school and told the head teacher that you are going to Forks, to see some family friends." She said with a sad look, knowing that they'll miss her. She was really going to Forks, to get away from the bullying.

"Sharpay, we need to figure out who is Gabriella's friend." Ryan whispered quitely to her sitting back in his seat. But Sharpay really didn't want to do that.

"I am not going to do that, Ryan. Besides, I wouldn't follow her there." She said to him in surprise. Sharpay realised that she finally became good, in a good way.

"Sharpay, why are so happy?" Troy asked questioning her before getting up out of his seat, to walk over to Gabriella Montez and got a book to read in between him and her before heading to free period. He went to ask Miss. Durbus what they were gonna do for the summer musical and, then he looked at Gabriella who walked out of the session, but he didn't follow her. Chad followed her.

"Gabriella, wait, I wanna talk to you." Chad said to her running up behind her. She waited for Chad to catch up to her, then Taylor followed Chad from behind them both.

"Chad and Taylor, why is it so hard for me this year?" She asked them both with a tear running down her face, they both looked at her and realised what Sharpay had done to hurt her so badly.

"Gabriella, you shouldn't listen to Sharpay The Bully." Taylor said with a sad look upon her face and, then she turned to Chad who was also in a sad look upon his face. They both tried to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, Taylor's right, you shouldn't listen to Sharpay. She could be nice at times, but she is a jerk at times to you." Chad said trying to cheer her up, but she couldn't get any happier.

* * *

The next day Sharpay tried to talk with Gabriella, but she walked of to class. Ryan went up to Sharpay, but they didn't even talk, they both just walked into the class and went to sit down at her table.

"Gabriella, I want to apoloygise to you." Sharpay said looking over to where Gabriella was sitting.

"Silence, Miss. Evans." Miss. Durbus said with a last minute warning to her and Sharpay set there in silence. After free period was done, they all went to have some lunch with their friends.

"Gabriella, I am sorry that I didn't believe you." Troy said sitting next to her, eating his lunch.

"Well, now you have to believe me and now we're best friends forever." Gabriella said with a smile on her face, before getting up out of her seat to put her tray away. She went back to sit with her friends.

"I know, but why are you going to Forks?" Troy asked questioning her after putting his tray aside.

"Because I might find a boyfriend." She said to Troy, but he didn't know that she had a sparkle in her eyes.

"I never noticed the sparkle in your eyes." He said notifying her as he got up out of his seat to go over to sit with Sharpay, who was asking him to sit with her at her brother's side. She wanted to why Gabriella wasn't talking to her. Maybe, because she picked on her too much and maybe, it was because she hated her too much.

"Gabriella, Sharpay wanted to talk to you." Taylor told her walking away to sit with Chad.

The head teacher took Gabriella to her mum. Her mum had took her home early from school to take her home. Her dad was waiting on Gabriella and her mum to go to Forks. Gabriella packed her suit case and then she got into the car and headed straight to Forks.

* * *

Edward had been waiting on Gabriella to arrive in Forks with her dad. Edward was gonna to support her wherever she will go. He smiled as she was put in a trance, suddenly she fainted her dad tried to shake her out of it.

"Carlisle, we've got a patient coming in fast." A nurse told him, he had a worried look upon his face. They had rushed her in to a room. Her dad called her mum and told her that she had fainted. Gabriella's life was on a thread, but, then it wasn't.

"What's her name?" Carlisle asked questioning her father.

"Her name is Gabriella." Her dad stated the obvious, before walking towards the waiting room.

"Carlisle, I don't understand. She was perfectly fine a few months ago, before I met her." Edward said standing watching her and he thought 'She's got to make it out of this.' He thought to him self.


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you think she'll wake up soon, Alice? Or do you think she might come out of the coma alive, Carlisle?" Edward asked questioning his sister Alice who was standing in the corner of Gabriella's bed. Carlisle checked her and, then walked over to Edward. Gabriella's dad had told Carlisle that he was taking her to his house. Her mum walked out of her room and droved back to Albuqueque.

"She will wake up, but if she doesn't, then it is certain, but only time will heal Gabriella up." Carlisle said and walked of Gabriella's room to find her dad sitting in the waiting room waiting for good news for him.

"Mr Montez, she is going to be fine, but she is staying in Forks with you, until she's back on her feet and back to normal." He said to him before walking of back to work with one of his nurses.

"Edward, you need to stay with Gabriella for tonight." He said to Edward and, then got out of his car to go into his house. Then later that night, Carlisle phoned Gabriella's dad.

"Mr. Montez, I have some bad news. Gabriella is in a coma. We don't know, how long she's going to be in it. Because we have been hoping that she'll wake up from the coma and be back on her feet again in the next few days time, but on the bright side, she should be able to come out of the coma, but her memories will be gone for good, but we're are hoping for the best strenght in her that comes withing her. Because it should be able to by-pass her on the inside. She'll soon figure out who she is on the inside of her. Because your her father and she needs to know if she'll get her memories back, Mr. Montez, but if they can only restore themselves out of harms way, it would be in the right way of the only thing to save her life for good." Carlisle said certain voice on to the phone, and, he put it down. He went to have a check on Gabriella and she still didn't wake up.

"It has been 2 whole days already and she hasn't even woken up, yet. I just hope she wakes up, so that I can tell her that she's staying with her dad, but she is to stay and go to school here in Forks, but I hope that Sharpay doesn't know where she is going to be living here for 9 years, until she decides on what to do with her life." Her mum said walking up and down outside Gabriella's door room of the hospital. She didn't realise that she was panicing and worrying.

"She will wake up eventually, Miss. Montez, but we don't when." Carlisle said standing behind.

"I know and what happens if doesn't remember anything?" Mrs. Montez said walking back to her car and, then droved back home. After Carlisle had told her, that Gabriella has got to remeber. Troy had heard the news about Gabriella.

"Gabriella will remember, but if not her memories could be gone for good." He said with a horrfied look upon his face, then he walked of to see Gabriella

* * *

The next day Gabriella woke up with Edward holding her hand and, then all of her memories were gone. But only one of them came back to her and it was a memory of her mum and dad.

"Mum, what is his name?" She asked questioning her mum.

"His name is Edward." Her mum said to her realising that she couldn't remember who Edward was.

"You don't remember, do you?" Edward said realising that she couldn't remember who he was to her.

"Of course I don't know you, but I do remember you, but I don't remember who I went to school with, then all I know is, that I can't go through my memories at all, Edward." She tried so hard to remember him, but she couldn't find away to remember him. He tried and tried so hard to get her to remember him and, then a memory came back.

Then she tried to sit up and Edward helped her. He could tell that 2 memories came back , and both of them were of him, but none of Troy came back. Her memories were trying to restore it self.

"Edward, I think she remembers you." Carlisle said walking over Mrs. Montez's daughter and he realised that her memories had began to come to her. Troy was in the waiting room.

"She can stay here with her dad, until she has fully recovered from all of the pain that's inside of her, Troy, but she doesn't remember you at all, Troy. Because she has forgotten all about you, even her friends at school. She doesn't remember them either, but that's because of you, Troy. She has totally been wiped out of her own memories and they even been blocked from her brain, but in her heart I know she has forgotten about you, Troy. You have to move on to someone else, that isn't her." Carlisle said to her mum before walking over to Gabriella's bedside to check her heart rate. It was still beating fast.

"She has to stay in Forks for a year and next year and the year after that." Her mum said to Carlisle, but Carlisle have to keep Gabriella away from Troy.

* * *

The next day came and Sharpay was looking for Gabriella, but she was all the way in Forks with her father. It was the summer hoildays. Taylor and Ryan went to Lava Springs, so did Troy.

"I miss Gabriella being here with us." Troy said giving a sad look to Taylor who wanted to know Gabriella wasn't there with them all. They both just sighed and walked away from him. She went to see Jason sitting by the pool, giving a her a sad smile. Gabriella was probably having fun with her dad and the Cullen family.

"We all miss her Troy, but she probably doesn't remember any of us at all." She gaved a stated look to him and it was so obvious.

"I know, but she didn't even remember me and us being her friends it was so obvious that she could even try to remember us, but I really do miss her a lot now, then I don't. Because I happen to be falling in love with Sharpay, but I am glad that she thought about killing Gabriella Montez, even if she even bothers to show up at the prom night, like the rest of us do, but if yes, then she should look out and walk back to wherever she came from, but it is very success in what she believes in." He said griefingly to her before walking of to join the others.

"I know and you promised you wouldn't go to her." She said with an obvious and statement look to him, but Gabriella could always try to remember him, but then she just couldn't at all.

"I know I promised that I wouldn't go to her, but I might have to go to her and make her like me again, so I can make her pregnant with my child and that would cheer me up, by going to get her back here, but this time don't stab her. Because you will be in jail for life, Sharpay." He tried to cheer up a little, but just walked away. He cared, loved, and he choosed honesty, but he wouldn't go to her. Or even go back for her.

"I know that, but does she know that, Troy?" She asked getting up of the ground to go to the loo. Sharpay walked up to Ryan and, then she asked with confession to him. Why was Gabriella not there with them all.

"Ryan, why did have to be her?" She asked walking over to Troy and tried to smile, but she realised that she couldn't spend the entire time with the bully who bullied her. So, she just walked away from her brother.

"Because she didn't want to spend the entire summer with you bullying her on the summer holiday and you kissing Troy Bolton or have you forgotten what you have done to her for reals, but I think you messed with her long enough now, but she won't ever forgive you for what you have done to her, but then she would blame it all on you. Because you don't care if you hurt her or not." Ryan said in confession to her before walking to join Kelsi and, then he kissed her forehead. They both sat by the piano and started dancing to some music, but then it become so sad and they did sad dancing to the music. Everyone had been missing Gabriella, even her mum was missing her.

* * *

Gabriella's dad tried to get her to remember Troy, but she couldn't remember him at all. All her memories of Troy did not come back. She just couldn't remember him at all.

"Dad, it's been days since I last remembered, but my other memories will never return." She said to her dad when Edward helped her from the ground.

"I know it has been a while now, but Troy has been self-centred by Sharpay's hatred in you, but that is why we can't take back what has happened to you, but it needs to stay in the passed or Sharpay could be arested for harming you, Gabriella." Her dad said as Edward had been waiting for her up in her bedroom to kiss her once more, before the wedding, but they were going to have sex on an Brazilian island.


	15. Chapter 15

"I know and it has been the last time you last remembered." Her dad said walking back to go back inside to get him and Gabriella some snacks to eat, then Edward followed her. The both went back inside and, just then he kissed and went back home to his family, he cared for her, but it was more than Troy's care, because he had been betraying Gabriella, by not being friends with her. And they had come back into being friends again.

"Dad, Edward kissed me and then, went home to his family." She stated her dad, but walked away to go up stairs. Jacob had showed up on her window. He walked up and then, he saw it.

"Gabriella, I have never noticed the sparkle before." He stated her with an obvious look and kissed her hand.

"Do you remember anyone from where your from, Gabriella?" He asked questioning her, before backing away from her.

"No, there's nothing I remember since I lived in Forks with you and Edward, all I know is that I grew up there when me and my mum moved there when I was young my mum was transferred ." She said walking away from Jacob. To go and meet her dad down in the kitchen, he gave a wave to her, then he saw Jacob Black.

"What is Jacob doing here?" Her father asked questioning her and then, he looked over to Jacob.

"I am here for a reason." Jacob said before her got up and made some dinner for him and for Gabriella.

* * *

Later that night Edward had bropped by her house and he saw Jacob. Jacob noticed the vampire smell and it was coming to his wolf smell. Gabriella truly didn't know their secret, but Carlisle did. Because he was also a vampire for a long time and no-one had figured that out.

"Why did you come here, Edward?" Jacob said going outside to go and talk to him, but Edward had ran back home to his house.

"Because I was visiting Gabriella, Carlisle said I had to keep a close eye on, in case any memories of Troy comes back." He said stating Jacob before he ran home to Carlisle. Alice had been wanting to know how Gabriella remembered Albuqueque.

"How did she remember Albuqueque?" Alice asked questioning him before going out to hunt for some food.

"Her mum must have told her about Albuqueque." Edward said standing beside her and then, she went to Gabriella's house to talk with her dad. They both sat down at the table. Alice could smell Gabriella's blood.

"How did your daughter know where she lived before?" She asked Mr. Montez as Gabriella came into the room to get some snacks for herself. Her dad looked at her, the same way Edward looked at her.

"Her memory came back and she remembered living in Albuqueque with her mum." Her dad said going outside to meet up with her and smiled at her, Alice believed him, because she knew it was the entire truth to her.

"I believe you and does she remember Troy?" She asked him just before got up from the ground to go and meet up with Carlisle. Who literally was waiting on her doorstep.

"No, she can't remember him." Her dad told her and Alice knew that Gabriella couldn't remember him from her pass, so, she did forget him, but couldn't remember.

* * *

Troy and Taylor went to Mr. Fulton he had said that Gabriella was not invited to Lava Springs. Only you and your friends were invited by the Evans family, but they both did know why Gabriella wasn't invited. It was because Sharpay kept on bullying her and Gabriella's mum said that she had to stay in Forks for 65 years. So her and Troy couldn't meet up ever again.

"Troy, you've been sitting on my doorstep ever since Gabriella left." Her mum said standing behind and looked at all the other girls, but not one of them had been Gabriella. He truly missed her, but then, he didn't miss her. Because he had emotions for Sharpay. Troy wished that Sharpay was his friend and, then he decided it was time to meet up with his mum in New York City. To talk about his feelings for Sharpay, but not all was forgot about him. He knew what he had to do to bring Gabriella back to Albuqueque.

"I know Miss. Montez." He stated her with an obvious look upon his face.

"Look, it has been a long time and Gabriella doesn't even remember you." She said walking up behind him and he let out sob running through him.

"But, why can she not remember me?" He asked questioning her still crying and walked away to go home to his dad, who has been waiting on him coming back home to him

"Because she fainted and she was in a coma." He had realised that is why she can't remember him at all. So, he droved back home to be with his father and his mother.

"Dad, do you know where Forks is?" He asked and just remembered that he wouldn't go after Gabriella.

"Did you know that Gabriella is coming to Albuqueque?" His dad asked he just before walking away to go and join his mother in the kitchen. She turned to look at a happy Troy.

* * *

Gabriella's dad droved to Albuqueque and her mum was waiting on her doorstep for Gabriella to see her. Her mum saw the car that she was in and decided to give Gabriella a wave.

"Hi mum." She said waving at hello to her.

"Gabriella, there's someone here to see you." Her mum said with a look upon her face.

"Who is mum?" She asked questioning her mum with a confused look upon her face.

"One of your friends that you grew up with." Her mum said before walking out into the kitchen to make some.

"So, how has it been over in Forks?" Troy questioned her looking into her eyes and there it was a sparkle in her eyes.

"By any chance what is your name? I am sure I met you before." She realised that she couldn't remember him at all. Every memory of him was gone.

"Have you met me before?" He realised that she couldn't remember him at all. He was hoping that somewhere in her memory that she had to remember him, but clearly she didn't remember at all.

He tried to kiss her and nothing happened her memory of Troy was gone forever. She realised that she couldn't remember and she went back to Forks later that day.


	16. Chapter 16

**A quick reminder. Gabriella will remember Troy, maybe in time itself will tell. By the way this is my 16th chapter. I will continue with this story and keep it up to date. Please keep reading this story as it goes on, I will start adding more chapters to this story, but Troy is still trying to get Gabriella to.**

"Gabriella, you could atleast try to remember Troy and was your best friend, he was a true best friend." Her dad said walking out into the kitchen to cook something to eat.

"I know and I need to give it some time, but for now I just can't." She told her dad before going upstairs to her bedroom and Edward showed up outside her bedroom.

"Hey, Edward." She said with a polite smile and, then he kissed her on her lips filling her with love.

"Hey, Gabriella." He said and she kissed him back.

"I've been to Albuqueque to see my mum and, then I tried to remember him." She told him and just looked down at the floor, but then Edward brought her head up to face him.

"Alice told me that you went there for only one day." He said behind walking downstairs to meet Gabriella's dad in the kitchen and her dad told Edward what had happened in Albuqueque.

"Gabriella, do care to explain what happen?" Her dad asking her with a questioning look on his face, but she just walked upstairs to her bedroom. Gabriella realised that Troy and her were Melinda and Sam/Jim.

"Edward, ask her what happened back in Albuqueque?" He said with a concerned voice and over to the other of the room looking out of the window. Gabriella could still not remember Troy. She really did try to remember him, but she could still not remember him.

"Troy kissed me on the lips, Edward, but I didn't." She told him walking away from him and he walked up behind her, then he hugged her, while she sobbed into his loving arms.

* * *

Troy got up and droved himself to school, then Sharpay walked up behind him, he then hugged her. He was really missing Gabriella, even if she still remember him. He tried to smile and tried to go to meet Gabriella in Forks with her dad, but he wasn't allowed. Edward was very protective of Gabriella and Carlisle said if he steps in Forks he'll be sent back to Forks.

"Sharpay, you ruined my friendship with Gabriella. I was hoping that me and her will be together forever." He told her before walking of to class.

"Troy, I was only trying to do what was best for Gabriella." She said before going to sit down behind her brother, then Miss. Durbus walked into the class with some information about Gabriella and the talent show for the Spring Musical.

"Since Gabriella is no longer with us, she now lives in Forks with her father." Miss. Durbus said and the hole class sighed.

"How ever the show must go on." She said with an untitled smile and gived the entire class with some work to give them all. She looked over to Sharpay who was looking at Troy Bolton.

Kelsi went over to talk to Troy, but she saw Troy and Sharpay kissing. Then she ran off to the girls toilets and Taylor walked in. She saw Kelsi crying, then a new girl walked in and her name was Bella Swan. Her mum Renee was close friends with the Montez family and to the Cullens.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan." Bella told Taylor and shaked her hand with greeting, then she smiled.

"Hi, my name is Taylor Mckensie." She said greeting her and smiled with a grining smile to her.

"How long have you lived in Jacksonville?" she asked questiong Bella Swan.

"I lived in Jacksonville since I was 12 years old." She told with a confession to Taylor before walking out of the girls toilet. She was in free period and she made a coulpe of friends.

"Do you have a sister by any chance?" She asked her and she nodded yes. Her sister was named Isabell and she was her twin sister.

* * *

The next day Gabriella woke up and Edward was lying beside her, watching her sleep. He must have stayed up the entire night. Troy was just a blank piece of paper to her. But, her dad tried to get her to aleast try and remember Troy.

"She's doing well, Mr. Montez." Carlisle said watching Gabriella with Edward.

"I know, but she had lost all of her memories of Troy." He said trying to hold it all in. Carlisle sighed, then he walked over to Gabriella and Edward. Carlisle then knew that they both belonged together.

"Edward, has she even gotten her memories of Troy back?" He asked and Edward nodded no her memories of Troy was gone forever.

"No, she has got any memory of Troy. But, she has been trying to remember." Edward said with honesty. She had been trying to back her memories of her and Troy Bolton.

"I know and Alice said she wants to talk with Gabriella." They were all trying to help her restore her memories, but nothing could help the poor young girl. Her own destiny was destroyed. Or was it.

"Alice can talk to her tomorrow right now, she needs all the sleep she can get." Edward said to Carlisle walking Gabriella back into the house and followed her up to her bedroom, then went out of her bedroom window.

"Come on, Gabriella. Let's put you to bed." Carlisle said before he ran downstairs to join her father in the kitchen and they both were talking about Gabriella and Edward. Edward had watched Gabriella sleeping and she woke up from her nightmare or was just a dream. She tried to figure it out, or whatever it was. She was strong and mature person.

"Do you my son Edward loves Gabriella?" Carlisle questioned Gabriella's father.

"Yes, he does love her and he even cares about her." Her father said anwsering Carlisle's question


	17. Chapter 17

One morning Gabriella woke up and started to come back into remembering Troy and Sharpay. She was happy to be in love with Edward Cullen. She went downstairs when her dad called her to go and get some breakfast. Edward went to school and waited for Gabriella to walk over to her locker, then they both walked over to class holding hands and he kissed her on the lips.

"Gabriella, can you remember Troy?" Edward asked questioning her as she nodded yes.

"Yes, I can remember Troy, he was a good friend of mine." She answered his question before walking of to class to sit together in the science lesson. After the lesson had finished they both walked over to get some lunch to eat. Edward asked Gabriella to sit with him and his family.

"Gabriella, why don't you sit with me and my brothers and sisters?" He asked her and she set with his family, Emmet looked at her and gived a quick smile to her.

"Okay, I will sit with you and your family." She said smiling at Edward before they walked of to sit at the table. Alice had a vision that Sharpay was going to kill Gabriella if she ever went back to Albuqueque. But Edward would never let her do that.

"Edward, can I talk to you in private?" She asked questioning her and he nodded yes to her.

"Sure, you can talk to me in private." He said in reply to her with a polite smile upon his face, before getting up out of his seat to go and talk with Alice.

They both walked out into the hall to talk about Sharpay killing Gabriella. Edward's family was getting worried about Gabriella and Alice starting to think a little.

"We need to get Carlisle to change her life." Alice said before walking away to get Gabriella and take her home to Carlisle.

* * *

Sharpay got up out of her bed, to go and get Ryan out of bed. She had to talk to talk with Troy. When they had gotten to school. Sharpay walked up to Troy and told him that she was going to kill Gabriella.

"Troy, I am going to kill Gabriella, when she comes back to Albuqueque." She said with a guilty look upon her face and Troy tried to convince her not to kill his best friend.

"Why do you wanna kill her?" Troy asked with a questioning look upon her face and, then it was lesson time. Miss. Durbus walked into the classroom and she saw Sharpay standing up out of her seat, then she looked over to Troy. She noticed the sad look upon his face.

"What up Troy? You look kind of down." Kelsi asked and told him.

"Because Sharpay wants to kill my best friend." Troy said with a tear running from his eyes.

"Sharpay, I thought you were nice to her." Kelsi said looking down at the floor. Sharpay could feel the guilt running through her vains. She realised that she couldn't do that. So, she decided to kill Troy instead of Gabriella.

"Miss. Durbus, I am a bit afraid that Gabriella is going to die because of me." Troy said running out of the classroom and put his head on his locker. He couldn't believe Sharpay was going to do that to him.

"Troy, I always thought you'll save her." Sharpay said to Troy standing behind him. She hid the knife behind her back as she was pulled into a hug. She didn't stab him she wouldn't do that to him. She followed him back into the class and she smiled at Troy. She was going to kill Gabriella after Troy pulled her into a hug.

"I know, Sharpay." Troy said with a smile. He had a right to know what was going on with her and Gabriella.

* * *

When Gabriella got to the Cullen house, they decided to change her after the wedding, but Sharpay was not invited only Troy was invited to their wedding.

"Carlisle, I'll take Gabriella home to her dad, then we can sort this out." He told Carlisle and they all nodded in agreement.

Edward took Gabriella home to her father and told him to not to go to Albuqueque, because Sharpay was out to kill Troy's friend. He went back home to his family. He had waited for Gabriella for a long time.

"Dad, I am not allowed to see my mum in Albuqueque. Sharpay wants to kill me." She said before she headed upstairs to her bedroom. Jacob had heard what was going to happen with Gabriella. So, he decided to pay her a visit.

"I heard what happen at school today." Jacob said walking over to her and pulled her into a hug as she started to sob into his arms, then after a while she stopped crying. Her dad called her downstairs to go and get some dinner to eat.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I said that Gabriella would remember in the 17 chapter, but she still has memory lost. Since she was in a coma and she fainted. All her memories had forgotten Troy. He was no longer in her memory. I know I should have made her remember him. But I just need to give it sometime to heal.**

Gabriella was picked on until she fainted and went into a coma, then she couldn't remember and now she does. It was the day everything started to fall into it's place. Gabriella woke up and realised that Troy had dropped by in Forks to see. but she wasn't allowed to see him. Or to go anywhere near him,

"I just to talk to Gabriella to see if she had remembered me from school." Troy said and broke through and went upstairs to her room. Troy had waited enough of being away from her, but then she told him. That he had to stay away from her, because Edward was there protecting her from him. Troy went downstairs and droved back to Albuqueque to be with Sharpay his girlfriend.

"Gabriella's 18th birthday is coming up." Her dad notified to Alice, Esme and Carlisle, before they went to the Cullen house.

"We know, Mr. Montez." They said before getting back into the car once again to go back home. Carlisle shouted up to Gabriella's window and told Edward to stay with her.

"Edward, your gonna have to stay with her for the entire night." Carlisle shouted up to the open window, then Edward shouted back down to him and said.

"I know, Carlisle." Edward yelled down to him and Carlisle got into the car and sat next to his wife. Edward went out to hunt and Gabriella watched as he goes.

He didn't tell her his a secret. He was a vampire and he was going to tell her before the wedding. Troy had gone back to Albuqueque, then he realised that Gabriella had fallen in love with the guy. He finally saw Edward. Gabriella had nothing to do with him any more. That day Gabriella could not remember him from East High.

"I am glad that he went back to Albuqueque." Mr. Montez told Carmen and he walked her to the door.

"I know you are happy that he went back to Albuqueque." Carmen said and droved herself back home to her daughter, she was to marry Mr. Montez.

* * *

When Carlisle got home he decided to pay Sharpay a visit and talk with her about Gabriella, but he couln't because Gabriella had been his daughter-in-law. She was going to live with him forever. Esme had asked Alice to Un-invite Troy to the wedding. They decided to deliever the massage to the Bolton family telling them that Troy was no longer invited.

"Troy, we got a letter here and it's for you, the Cullen's sent it to us." His mum said firmly to her son.

"What? They un-invited me to the wedding." Troy said shockingly to his mother. He ran into his bedroom and phoned Chad up, then told him the sad news.

"Chad, I am no longer invited to the wedding." He notified on the phone to Chad.

"I was invited to the wedding and I to be honest, that Gabriella doesn't want you at the wedding." Chad said down the phone line to Troy. Chad knew what he meant.

"So, Gabriella doesn't want me at the wedding?" He cried on the phone and Chad hang up on him because his mother had told him to go to bed. His mum kissed him goodnight. Troy had to stay up figure out why Troy wasn't invited to the wedding.

Gabriella called Troy's mobile phone and he answered it.

"Troy, I am glad that your not going to be at the wedding, because a birdie told me that you were seeing Sharpay." She realised that she said his name, but that doesn't mean she remembered him.

"Oh, I noticed." He said crossly down the phone and, then she hung up on him.

"Edward, I truly don't remember him at all." She said notifying him and walked up to the window. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips filling her with joy.

"I know, you don't, but why did you say you remembered him?" Edward asked questioning her with a confused look upon his face, before carrying her to bed.

"I didn't mean to say I remember him." She told him and she fell fast asleep on him.

* * *

The next back in Albuqueque Troy had walked up to his locker and looked at Gabriella's picture, but Sharpay was going to remove Gabriella's picture. So, that he could forget about her.

"Sharpay, I am glad I have you in my life." He said and it stunned her. He kissed her on the lips, then he walked her straight to class. Chad saw his basketball friend hanging around with Sharpay.

"Troy, can I talk to you?" Chad asked walking out of the classroom and Miss. Durbus let the two of them talk outside. Chad walked into the boys toilets. So, that no-one could hear him talking to Troy.

"Since when are you hanging around with Sharpay?" Chad realised that Troy had become a jerk, Chad really thought that Troy was his friend, but he hadn't really been a good friend, it happened after Gabriella left for Forks. Troy had forgot about his mates and team mates, but he was forever hanging around with Sharpay Evans. Troy and Chad had been brothers since pre-school, but Troy had forgotten Gabriella that day. Ever since she couldn't remember him.

"Because I'm heart broken." He said with a smirk and Chad found that hard to believe.

"Well, that is not what I see when your with Sharpay." Chad said walking away from him to go back and join the class. Troy was left all alone in the boys toilet and he started to think deep down.

He thought to himself: What have I done to deserve this? He questioned himself before believing that he had loved Sharpay. He truly realised that he wasn't heart broken.

He walked in to class silently and gazed over at Sharpay who was focusing on the teacher. Miss. Durbus looked at Troy and, then she asked a question and he answered it.

"What is the captial of the UK?" She asked questioning him before walking over to his table.

"I don't know." He realised that he could get into trouble for not listening and not paying attention.

"You've got a detention, Troy." Miss. Durbus said with a last minute warning.


	19. Chapter 19

Gabriella had graduated from Forks high and she went to see her dad. Troy had graduated from East High school, but all wasn't forgotten that day. Troy went to Forks and visited her, then he went him to his girlfriend. Troy couldn't tell Gabriella that he had been seeing Sharpay, even if she did remember him.

"Troy, when I was in a coma I still couldn't remember you and right now, I still can't remember you." She shouted and cried to him, then got up off the floor to go over to Edward.

"So, your mum and dad were right. You truly don't remember me from school." He said as she walked of to go home with Edward. Edward had Carlisle watch her for entire night.

"Mr. Montez, she is trying so hard to remember him." Carlisle stated to her father who was standing outside her bedroom watching him watch her. She had fallen asleep and Carlisle left her side, then he told Edward to stay with her, while he talked with his family.

"Edward, your gonna have to watch her, I don't want her having any nightmares." Carlisle said to him and Edward ran through the forest to Gabriella's house to take the over night shift. She moaned in her sleep.

"Gabriella, wake up." He told her and, then she woke up. She looked at him.

"Thank you, Edward, for waking me." She realised that she had a bad dream, but it wasn't real to her.

"Your welcome, Gabriella." He said welcoming her with a gentle smile and fell asleep once again in his arms.

* * *

Sharpay got up and met Troy who was standing outside her house waiting for her to come out, then she got into is car. When he driven the car to school, he realised Chad was talking with Taylor the love of his life. Troy was right to say to himself what had he been doing wrong? he was sitting with Sharpay and he had forgotten all about his friends.

"Chad, are you going to take me out on a date?" She asked him, while he nodded yes.

"Yes, I am going to be taking you out on a date." He knew he was going to say that and Sharpay walked into the classroom with Troy Bolton. Troy walked up to Chad and he started to open his mouth, then he talked to him.

"Chad, I am sorry that I was a jerk, I should have known better." He said to him and Chad ignored him, then he just walked of to sit down at his table, while, Miss. Durbus handed out books. Sharpay tried to talk to Chad, but he ignored her as well. When the lesson had finished Sharpay waited for Troy and headed straight for lunch with him.

"How could I talk to Troy for what he did to betray us?" He questioned her with a sad look upon his face.

"Sharpay, we can we talk?" Troy asked her calmly with a straight face.

"Yes, we can talk and listen you can be with your friends and, then you can hang around with me." Troy never thought that he would hear her it that day. He had been allowed to hang around with Chad his basketball friend and mate.

"Thank you so much, Sharpay." Troy said thanking her. He was always in love with her from the day they met and he truly didn't belong with Gabriella. He had throwed her out of the picture.

"Your welcome, Troy." She said with a welcome smile.

* * *

"Come on, it's time for class." Troy said and Chad ran into him, then they both laughed at each other.

"Troy, I am sorry for being mean to you." Chad said with sympathy and walked into the classroom, then he set in his seat in front of Taylor. She fluttered herself with joyful happiness, then Miss. Durbus walked into the class in a happy mood.

"I trust you have learned something in detention." Miss. Durbus astablished to him.

"Acturally have learned how to behave." He said with a notified look upon his face as she went to sit down in seat. Everybody had a very cheerful morning, because there was no Gabriella there, but Chad and Taylor wish Gabriella was there with them. Mean while in Forks Gabriella had woken up and went to see Edward, then she smiled to him.

She had forgotten her friends and all about Troy. She was planning on sneaking into Forks with Edward and to go and see her mother. Her mother hadn't seen her in 2 months or so.

"Hi, mum." She told her mum trying to smile to her and her mother walked over to her, then she pulled her into a hug. Her mother had missed seeing her coming to visit her. She had thought and prayed that she would see her.

"Hi, Gabby." She never think her mum would think that. She ran up to her old bedroom and collected her things, because she was living with her dad for a few years, but she won't be living there. She'll be living in Forks with her dad.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I will do another story for The Bully. But it's not going to be to long a story will be updated and it is going to be at at college. I'll keep up to date with this story. I don't go back to college until the 16th of April. The story will be launching soon as possible. I will do a Troy and Gabriella story soon.**

**summer hoildays. This story will be updated.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Hi, mum." She said to her mother pulling her into a cuddle.

"I haven't called you Gabby in a long time, Gabriella." Her mum said walking out into the kitchen to cook some for her as she went back home to her father, then a memory of her dad came to her.

"I know, you haven't and I remembered you and dad were together, when I was a baby." She told her mum with a smile and got back into the car, then her boyfriend drived back to Forks. He kissed her on the lips and took her up to bed.

"Gabriella had a very long day, today, Mr. Montez." He notified to her dad as he set at the table in the kitchen. Her father had realised that Carlisle had been right. Edward truly loved her, then later that night Jacob dropped by and left a book for her, while she was faster sleep. Edward had smelt the werewolf scent.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" He whispered to Jacob and he just went out of the window. He imprinted on Gabriella's child before it becomes in the honeymoon. After she has finished school.

"Jacob, you didn't imprint, did you?" He asked as he jumped up out of his window to talk to him outside. Gabriella felt a cold wind from him, when he had jumped out of her window.

"I didn't mean to imprint. Don't hit me." He said with a scared voice and he went back to his house. Edward jumped up into Gabriella's bedroom, then the next of school had come and he walked up to Gabriella's locker, then he left a note. Gabriella walked in to school and a note fell out of her locker.

She read it and it said:

_We need to took meet me after reading this note. Meet me by your locker at lunchtime. Lots of love from Edward. _She had thought that he was going to break up with her, but she was lucky that he hadn't broken her heart.

* * *

She met him in 10 minutes and started to walk over to her locker as he was standing waiting for her at her locker. She walked right up to her locker and they both started to talk.

"So, why did you want to meet me by my locker?" She asked him and he was going to tell her the real truth about himself. He was scaring her a little bit. He finally was going to tell her his secret and Alice was there standing next to him.

"We're vampires and Jacob is a werewolf." He told her and she believed him. She didn't expect anything more, than the truth.

"I believe you, Edward. I won't tell anyone else." She said talking to him, only her and Jacob knew that the Cullens were vampires. She couldn't be fooled by him.

"I know, you won't Gabriella." He gived her a notified look upon his face.

"Plus, Carlisle said he wants to meet you and Edward back home." Alice said a little bit fast. They had truly became sisters already. Gabriella wondered if she ever had a sister back where she use to live with her mum and dad, but she never had a sister.

Her mum did want a little girl to have around her house, because she had been missing Gabriella. She had been thinking of moving in with Gabriella's father, to be with her son-in-law. She had gotten along very well with him. Gabriella wondered when her mum was going to move in with her dad. She had missed her so much.

"Does he?" She asked Alice with a questioning look upon her face. Alice knew she was going to ask her that question, but Gabriella thought she was joking, which she wasn't.

"Yes, he does what to meet you, Gabriella." Alice told with a smile and walked of to class with her and Edward. After the lesson had finished, they all walked over to eat together. Rosalie was going to be a good sister to Gabriella, she could never hate her. They say that hate is a strong word, but it's not a strong word. It was true though.

* * *

Meanwhile in Albuqueque, Gabriella's dad went to pick her mum up from Albuqueque. She was going to live in Forks an d Troy followed them in his car. He was quite and Sharpay was in the car with him, but it wasn't the right idea to do. He turn his car around and stayed in Albuqueque. Gabriella wanted her mum to live with her dad. She never thought that her mum was going to live with her and her dad in Forks.

"Hi, Gabriella." Carlisle said with a smile to her. She smiled back to him.

"Hi, Carlisle." She said with a noble look upon her face. It was a very sunny day.

"How have you been?" Emmet asked with a smile to his sister-in-law. He was going to have with Gabriella. Edward went to hunt with Jasper for animal blood. Troy was talking with Sharpay when he dropped her home.

"Sharpay, we got prom tomorrow and would you like to go to prom would like to prom with me?" He asked questioning her and she nodded yes to him. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her fore head.

"Yes, I will go to prom with you, Troy." She said and she loved him so much. Chad saw why Gabriella left Albuqueque, so could Taylor. They knew because of Sharpay bullying her and Troy betraying her.

"Sharpay, I had always loved you from the start." Troy notified her and picked her up of the ground, then he kissed her. He took her to prom the next day and it was the best day of her life. She had made him her boyfriend forever.

"Ryan, are you dating anyone?" Martha asked him and he nodded no. He went pass her and decided to find Kelsi, then he asked to prom that day. Everybody had been getting ready for prom night and they were all happy to see Gabriella at prom night, but she left to go back to Forks with Edward. She had to go because Carlisle had been waiting for her to come home to Forks. She got into the car and Sharpay said she would kill her. She had stabbed her before she could even get into the car.

"Alice, we got to get to Carlisle and fast." He told her and took the car, then went to pick her up from the school. Troy smiled when Sharpay stabbed putting her into a coma.


	21. Author's note

**I just started a brand new story and it's Troy and Gabriella story. You can still continue reading The Bully. I will keep the brand new story updated. I promise that I will keep it updated when I come home from college please keep note that you can read both of my stories. I will keep you posted on the next chapter coming a head of yous.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I just started a brand new story and it's Troy and Gabriella story. You can still continue reading The Bully. I will keep the brand new story updated. I promise that I will keep it updated when I come home from college please keep note that you can read both of my stories. I will keep you posted on the next chapter coming a head of yous. This is my latest update for The Bully.**

* * *

"Troy, when Gabriella moved to Forks, she couldn't remember you." Bella's dad told him and walked away to go back home. Troy had known that Gabriella couldn't remember him at all.

"Sharpay, Gabriella really can not remember me." Troy said very harshly to her.

"Troy, you don't even like her remember?" Sharpay had been right what was he thinking. He could try and kiss Gabriella again, but it still wouldn't work on her. Because all of her memories had been gone of him.

"Sharpay, what was I even thinking? She doesn't even know me, but I know she still remembers me." He said as he walked out of the school to go to his car, to drive home to his mum and dad. Gabriella was really bleeding out when Sharpay had stabbed her.

"Carlisle, we got a patient coming in." Carlisle was hoping that it wasn't Gabriella, but obviously it was her.

"Dad, I'm scared of dying." She told her dad and she wasn't fully a vampire yet, but it had left Carlisle with one solution. It was either she lives of stays alive, Edward was standing at Gabriella's side. The police had been called by Gabriella's mother.

"You don't have to be scared." Her father said as Carlisle roled her down the hall to patient room. The moved her and put her on the bed, then they put her on the drip, they were trying to save her life. Carlisle had stitched her wound up, he was going to keep her in hospital for a few days. That was the courage that he had to do for her.

"Stefan, she is stable, but I am going to keep her in hospital for a few days and she has some memory loss." Carlisle told him as her father walked over to her room to see her on the drip. Carlisle truly cared for his daughter-in-law, he was really gonna try to make her strougher again, but all she had to do was find her strengh inside of her.

* * *

Bella had watched Sharpay like a hawk all day to see what she was up to and why she had hurt Gabriella so, badly. Troy knew that Gabriella wasn't going to remember him ever again, but he really did try to get her to remember him again, she atleast couldn't remember him.

"Sharpay, what are you up to?" Troy asked walking up to her locker and catched a glimpse of her.

"I was just arrested by the police last night." Sharpay told him before walking off to the classroom. Taylor passed a note to Ryan and told him to tell her to back off Troy.

"Sharpay, you need to back off of Troy." Ryan told her and looked back down at his work sheet. Bella was in the exact same class as the rest of the group was, but before heading of to lunch. Bella went to put her books away into the locker, then she went to sit at a lunch table to have something to eat.

"Taylor, Gabriella's mum said that Gabriella might be dying." Chad said as he got up to get something to eat and, then Taylor also got up and went to get something to eat.

"How could she be dying?" Taylor said with a confused face and ate her lunch and, then when she had finshed eating her, she went to put her tray away, so did Chad. Chad had kissed Taylor right on the lips and held her hand.

"Because her mum said that she was stabbed badly by Sharpay." Sharpay could every word that she had been saying about her. Gabriella was having a shock in the hospital and her heart rate came back, but they couldn't let her die and they refieved her back to life again, she was just going to be alright and okay, Carlisle had to be counted on. Because he cared for the life that she was living.

"How badly hurt?" Zeke asked the both of them.

"Gabriella was stabbed and they said that she's in hospital. Because of Sharpay." Everybody had heard about what Sharpay had done to Gabriella, by stabbing her.

* * *

Her mum had gotten a phone call from the head teacher. Sharpay had indeed been exspelled from school. Troy had also been exspelled for not listening or even paying attention in the lessons.

But he didn't care about everything else that was happening between him and Sharpay. He was in love with the bully of the entire school, but he still loves Gabriella, but they had been miles apart from each other. Gabriella had eventurally passed away and her dad had been crying. Edward stayed on Gabriella's bedside. Gabriella's heart beat was rising and getting stronger, but she was dying. Her heart knew she had to carry on living. She slowly touched Edward's hand. Edward saw that she had woken up.

"Gabriella, your alive." She could tell that he was in shock. She thought he had gone mad at first. Carlisle saw that Gabriella's strengh had come back in her body, but she was still weak and couldn't walk at all.

"It's good to be alive." She told and he kissed her forehead he had never left her side. Everything was slowly coming back to Gabriella. She remember Edward and her mother and father, even Carlisle, but none of her friends was in her memory.

"Gabriella?!" Her father questioned her with a smile. Edward had gone to get Esme to see Gabriella who was wide awake. Rosalie could always be a very useful hand for her.

"Dad, it is me, Gabriella." She told him as he pulled her into a hug. Carlisle walked into the room, then he checked her rate, which was normal. He smiled to her father, but her father was surprised that she was alive. Gabriella's wound hadn't healed yet, but she had to stay in hospital for a few more days, until she could get back on her feet again.

"Mr. Montez, I am going to keep her in hospital for a few more days." Carlisle said and walked back to Gabriella's room. Her tempture seemed to be heating up a bit. He told her to lay back down again, until she was better to go home with her father.

"Edward, tell her dad that she's coming home with me. Okay?" He said before asking Esme to help him put Gabriella into the car.


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay. I'll tell her dad, Carlisle." Edward said as he left the room to find Gabriella's father in the waiting room.

"Edward, what's going to happen to her?" Gabriella's father asked as Edward and him took a sit.

"Gabriella's coming home with us tonight, Mr. Montez." He said and he went to help put Gabriella into the car after she had been stabbed.

"Carlisle, do you think she'll realise that she won't be with her father at all? Because we're bringing her home with us." He said as he looked at Gabriella.

"Yes, she will realise it, but she'll be okay to agree with anything." Carlisle said he walked to his car.

"Please look after Gabriella, Carlisle. She has been through hell and back, but make sure she'll make new friends and go to school every day." Her father said as he walked back to his house.

"Stefan, she will be able to go and visit you and she'll be able to visit her mum in Albuquerque every morning." Edward and Carlisle said to Gabriella's father.

"I know, but I just don't want anyone to her, like Sharpay did." Her father notified him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Albuquerque, Sharpay was in jail, but broke free of the bars. She got the keys and got Troy out of jail. Troy followed from behind her.

"Sharpay, you do realise that the police will be following from behind us." Troy said as he looked down at the ground.

"Yes, but we can lose them all together." Sharpay said as she ran through an open door.

"Gabriella's staying in Forks and she'll be coming to visit her mum everyday of her life, but she still can't remember me at all." Troy said notifying his self.

"I'm quite certain that Taylor already knows about it and so does her mother." Sharpay stated Troy and Ryan drove the car and took the both of them home to their home town.

"Sharpay, why would you stab Gabriella Montez?" Her mother shouted at her and Sharpay ran up to her bedroom. She started to cry and wrote in her every-day-diary. Troy had climbed up to her window, then he knocked it, by tapping. She let him in.

"Your mother has a right to know, Sharpay. Why you stabbed Gabriella." Troy confronted her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Okay, I'll tell her why I did it, but you can at least tell your mother too." She said, but he had already told his mother.

She ran down stairs and started to tell her mum why she stabbed Gabriella in which it knocked her self-conscious.

"Mum, the reason why I stabbed Gabriella, was because I was jealous of her being with Troy Bolton the basketball guy." Sharpay spatted ans it was the entire truth to why she stabbed Gabriella.

* * *

The next day, Gabriella woke up in the Cullen home. She looked around and wondered why she was there, but not with her father.

"Hey, Gabriella." Edward said standing by her bed.

"Hey, Edward. Where am I?" She asked him.

"In the Cullen home and Carlisle, even I said to your father. You have to stay in Forks with us, until Sharpay and Troy clear their heads." Edward said as he set on the bed with her.

"Who's Troy?" Gabriella still couldn't remember who Troy was to her, but Troy had moved away from Albuquerque to Forks to go to Forks High school.

"She has completely forgotten about Troy Bolton, which I'm happy about." Edward said to Carlisle. They kept Gabriella away from Troy every single day, so she could move on from all the pain.

"I know and it has blocked the memories she has of him, but someday she will remember him, then she could forget about the pain she has been through." Carlisle said staring at Gabriella and she was picked up by her dad. To go to his house.

"Hi, Dad. Where's mum?" Gabriella asked him and her mother was back in Albuquerque keeping an eye on her brother, who was going to start East High.

"Gabriella, your mother's in Albuquerque looking after your little brother." He said and Gabriella didn't know she had a little brother in Albuquerque.

"I didn't know I had a little brother." Gabriella said knowingly.

"Gabriella, do you love Edward?" Her father asked her and she nodded yes.

"Yes, I do love Edward, dad." Gabriella stated her father and went to her new school with the Cullens.

Gabriella already started to make new friends and she hadn't got bullied, since she left Albuquerque to live with her father and the Cullens.


End file.
